kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Zack
Zack (Zakku) is a member of the famous American street basketball team named Jabberwock. He is the team's power forward and wears the jersey number 12. Appearance Zack is a dark-skinned, tall, and muscular young man. He has a stern face and bald head. Zack wears the Jabberwock jersey number 12. He is the same height as his contemporaries Nash Gold Jr and Taiga Kagami. Personality Like the rest of the Jabberwocks, Zack is both arrogant and ignorant. He shows little to no respect to his opponents on and off the court. This is shown in the match with Team STRKY as he looks down and humiliate the team and help trashing the cabaret club. Story EXTRA GAME The Jabberwocks arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted by journalists and photographers who came to greet them into their country. When Silver teases one of the female interviewers, Gold steps in and answers the interviewer's question instead by telling her that they are looking forward to the game and that everyone should come to watch them play. Gold, Silver and the rest then meet with Kagetora who is their official guide. The group then leaves to sightsee Japan and go into a cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers being left in a horrible condition after their visit. On the day of the match, both of the teams are announced onto the court, first Team Strky who are the Japanese team. Finally, Team Jabberwock is announced onto the court with a loud cheer from the audience. The match begins with Jabberwock having the possession of the ball. The team mocks Team Strky with their mocking gameplay which both Aomine and Kagami note to be making their opponents seem worthless, making even the audience not being able to enjoy the match even if they wanted to. The match comes to an end with a dunk from Silver with the final score being 86 - 6. After the match, an interviewer approaches Gold to ask him about his thoughts on the match. Gold replies by saying that it almost made him puke and that all Japanese people are monkeys who are unable to play basketball. He finishes by saying that everyone should give up on basketball and kill themselves. Angered by this, Kagetora proposes a revenge match in a weeks time. Silver was hesitant to accept at first but is interrupted by his captain, Gold, who accepts the challenge. Skill Like Nick and Allen, Zack is far from a pushover when it comes to basketball. Zack's skills are at the same level as the Generation of Miracles. His power is ready to help if it's necessary. Along with that it seem's that he holds an insane amount of stamina as he was able to last for the whole game with Team Vorpal Sword. Pressure Defense Zack's pressure defense is nothing to scoff at. He is skilled enough to defend two aces, Kagami and Aomine all by himself and prevent them from moving. Often when he stands in front of someone with the ball he usually disables their ability to dribble past them. It seems he stops players from moving, somewhat similar to a wall. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:PF Category:Team Jabberwock